Vermillion
by Riw-DarkUsagii
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Cristina, Ezio creyo que no se volveria a enamorar...hasta que una chica llega a su vida,chica que era amiga de la infancia y ahora es una asesina al igual que el. MAL SUMMARY: EzioxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! ^^ Bueno, este es mi 2 do fic de AC! (yeee :D) bueno, soy fan de este juego...pero se pocas cosas T.T,pero supongo que lo suficiente. **

**Antes que nada de aclarar que Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen a mi ,sino a Ubisoft, a exepción de Los Cassiatore & de otros personajes que ya iran apareciendo.**

**El nombre de el fic "Vermillion", Es el nombre de una canción de uno de mis grupos favoritos; los muy bien llamados SLIPKNOT (l), le puse asi al fic, porque la cancón narra los sentimientos del vocalista hacia su la mujer que lo abandono, sentimientos que son muy parecidos a los que siente Ezio hacia Cristina cuando muere.**

**Muchas cosas de este fic estan cambiadas, como que la muerte de Crsitina sucedio cuando Ezio tiene 19 Años, el padre de Ezio & sus hermanos sigen con vida & demás. Pero¿es un fic no?, todo se vale.**

**Bueno sin mas que decir o aclarar, espero les guste este fic. ^^**

* * *

><p><em>-Ezio….te amo.<em>

_-Yo igual cristina….c-cristina… ¿p-porque sangras?_

_-Lo siento…_

_-¿Q-que te ocurre?, ¡Cristina!_

_-De verdad….lo lamento…_

_-¡NO!...no me dejes…no me dejes… ¡no!_

-Ah….-Ezio abrió los ojos asustado, sudaba frio y si respiración era agitada, no era la primera vez, llevaba ya varios días soñando lo mismo; la muerte de cristina, la mujer de su vida y la única a la que había amado realmente y a la única…que iba a amar.

Se sentó en la cama despacio y respiro profundamente, definitivamente no iba a superar nunca el terrible hecho de haber perdido al amor de su vida.

-Definitivamente nunca lo haré.- Ezio cubrió su cara con las dos manos, sentía que lloraría de nuevo, pero las lagrimas no salieron.- ¿pero qué es lo que puedo hacer?...

Se levanto de la cama y se recargo en una de las ventanas que se encontraba en su gran habitación, se dedico a observar la luna llena, era muy grande y muy hermosa.

-Casi como tu…-suspiro y agito la cabeza, a ese paso no llegaría muy lejos.- debo…dejar de vivir en el pasado.

Ezio decidió entrar de nuevo en la cama y conciliar el sueño, pero seguro tendría otra pesadilla que lo aria sentir culpable por no poder hacer nada por Cristina.

Tras levantarse en la mañana, decidió darse un refrescante baño y bajo al primer piso de su lujosa casa, hacía la cocina para poder comer algo.

-Buenos días Ezio-saludo alegremente su mama.

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?, desde aquella vez…mis días no volverán a ser buenos…

-Ezio por favor…

-¡ES LA VERDAD!-cubrió su rostro con sus manos con fuerza.

Ella le puso una mano en el hombro y este se tranquilizo un poco.

-Ezio…las cosas, no siempre van a salir como quisiéramos, pero hay que afrontarlo, saber salir adelante, eres un chico muy fuerte…lo sé, créeme, seguramente hay alguien que te ara…

-Ya basta…-Ezio salió de la cocina y de la casa muy rápido, ese no había sido consuelo alguno, nada ni nadie lo aria olvidarse de Cristina. Nadie lo comprendía y eso era por demás frustrante, era muy doloroso y tenía que encontrar una forma de acabar con ello. Por más que no se dejara llevar, salía perdiendo. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze, había perdido.

Caminaba sin parar, nos sabía a donde, solo le interesaba alejarse lo más posible de esos pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta había llegado al taller de Leonardo. Leonardo…su mejor amigo, el que estaba en las buenas y en las malas, definitivamente estar con él lo aria sentirse protegido.

Entro al taller, la confianza que se habían ganado desde ya hace un buen tiempo era muy grande.

-¿Leonardo?

- ¡_Ezio, il mio amico_!- grito alegremente el rubio, quien se encontraba sentado en su escritorio dibujando algo.- que alegre sorpresa, ven acá.

-¿Qué haces?

-La verdad, nada…-dijo mirando los garabatos que dejo sobre el escritorio, los tomo entre sus manos y los miro de diferentes ángulos de una manera divertida, cosa que hizo soltar una pequeña risita a Ezio.-cielos…enserio, ¿Qué es esto?

-Bueno, jeje solo venia a distraerme...un poco.- Ezio bajo la mirada.

-¿Ocurre algo?-este dejo el dibujo sobre la mesa y dedico toda su atención a Ezio.

-Leonardo yo…yo no puedo olvidar a Cristina.-las lagrimas del Auditore amenazaban con salir- Me es muy difícil…y necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-Ezio…mírame.- lo tomo por los hombros- Cristina está ya en un mejor lugar, en serio y a ella no le gustaría verte así.

-Y si a ella no le gusta verme así…entonces que vuelva- sus lágrimas por fin salieron. Leonardo lo abrazó y después lo obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-Ezio, de verdad, cálmate, ella está mejor allá, no te retengas solo por esto…tienes personas que te queremos y no nos gusta verte sufrir, nos duele.

-Perdón, perdón…prometo que me calmare…

-No te preocupes…

-Bueno… ¿Qué…que planeas esta vez?-dijo Ezio limpiándose las lagrimas e intentando tranquilizarse.

-Bueno…no planeaba hacer nada nuevo, pero puedo hacer algo para ti si quieres.

- No…no te molestes…

-No es molestia, puedo hacerte… ¡una pintura!

-¿Enserio?

-claro, de lo que tú quieras.

-Bueno, dejare que elijas lo que pintaras.

-Bueno, pero prométeme que no lloraras mas.

-Yo…t-te lo prometo.- Este sonrió.

-Ese es el Ezio que quiero ver siempre.

-Bueno, creo que me voy…Salí de casa de mala manera.

-¡Claro, _Arrivederci_!- dijo despidiéndose con la mano.

Ezio emprendió el camino a su casa de nuevo, Leonardo lo había hecho sentir un poco mejor.

Llego y esperaba toparse con su madre para disculparse por salirse así, la encontró en la gran y elegante sala de la casa Auditore, pero no estaba sola. La acompañaba un hombre alto y aparentaba unos 51 años, estaba vestido muy elegante y tenía un broche muy llamativo en el cuello de su traje negro, era una piedra roja en una base de lo que aprecia ser oro, con las iniciales C N. Era la apariencia de un verdadero noble.

-_Buongiorno_-saludo el hombre tendiéndome su mano, la cual tenía cubierta por unos guantes café oscuro, igual de elegantes.

Ezio solo miro la mano del hombre pero no saludo. No le daba mucha confianza, maldijo la hora en la que no cargo su navaja oculta por si algo salía mal.

-Ezio hijo…saluda.

- _Non si preoccupi signora_…entiendo que el joven no quiera saludar. Usted debe ser el Joven Ezio…estas muy cambiado, soy Antonino Cassiatore De Niro.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo Ezio fríamente- ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Bueno…tal vez no recuerdes nada porque eras muy pequeño, pero los Auditore eran muy amigos nuestros.

Ezio confuso, giro a ver a su madre quien asintió alegre a lo que dijo el seños Antonino.

-El señor Cassiatore tiene razón hijo mío, éramos familias muy unidas.

-Así es…pero por algunas condiciones nos separamos por mucho tiempo.

-La verdad no recuerdo nada…

-Tranquilo muchacho, ya recordaras.

-Pero porque nuca dijeron nada madre.

-Admito que me siento algo ofendido con eso señora Auditore.

-Lo siento…pero como no había razones por las cuales recordar, supongo que a mí y a Giovanni se nos olvidó recordarle a nuestros hijos de nuestros preciados amigos.

-Bueno, eso es algo que ya no importa, nos mudamos a Venecia por lo hermosa que es…mis hijos necesitaban distraerse, una serie de hechos los hiso aislados y creí que la mejor forma de renacer esa sonrisa en ellos era traerlos acá, poco después de llegar me di cuenta de que los Auidotre vivían acá y decidí venir a visitarlos.

-Ya veo…- dijo Ezio.

-Pero esta no es la forma de reencontrarnos, ¿no creen?, Los invito a la fiesta que se dara en el palacio Cassiatore, M egustaria mucho que fueran.

-Por supuesto, Ezio, Federico, Giovanni & yo estaremos encantados.

-¿Que paso con tus otros dos hijos?-pregunto el señor.

-Bueno tuvieron que salir de la cuidad.

-mm de acuerdo, Mi esposa Carmela y yo los estaremos esperando.- El señor dio una reverencia y salió de la casa.

-Madre…me debes una gran explicación.

-Lo siento hijo, pero con los problemas que teníamos era difícil hablar de viejas amistades.

-Bueno…no importa, tal vez en la fiesta recordare algo.

-¿Entonces iras?- dijo alegremente la señora Auditore.

-Por supuesto.

-Me alegró mucho.

-Bueno madre quería disculparme por salir así de casa.

-No te preocupes hijo mío.- Ella lo abrazo.

-Iré a mi habitación, dormí muy poco anoche.

-De acuerdo, Te avisare cuándo Federico y tu padre lleguen para hablar sobre la fiesta.

Ezio subió a su habitación a dormir un poco mas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, Gracias por leer(si alguien lo hizo ._.). Cuidense &amp; Ezio es sexy e.e lml!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo..a los que leyeron, muchas gracias, me animaron a seguirlo :)**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Ubisoft, a exepcion de los Cassiatore.**

**A si...si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o algo que no les gusto acedmelo saber, .-.**

**Cuidense y espero les guste, aunque admito que no me esforce mucho.**

* * *

><p>Ezio Auditore dormía pacíficamente, tenía que aprovechar que esas espantosas pesadillas sucedían solo por las noches, era muy extraño. Un sonido lo despertó, como si algo de vidrio se hubiera roto.<p>

-mggññññ- se quejo sobándose los ojos con las manos, miro de nuevo por la ventana y observo que era ya tarde. Tomo una camisa y sus botas, se las puso y aun un poco adormilado bajó las escaleras para observar de dónde provino el sonido .

-A Ezio.- Dijo Federico recogiendo algunos vidrios.

-¿Qué has roto esta vez Fede?

-Solo una copa, te desperté, lo siento.

-No importa, ¿Dónde está papá?

-no tengo ni la menor idea.

-Oye Federico… ¿mamá no te comento nada sobre…una fiesta?

-¿una fiesta?- el chico puso una cara confusa- no, ¿de qué hablas?

-Bueno, hace rato, llegue a casa y mamá estaba con un señor que se hacía llamar Antonino Cassiatore De Niro… ¿te suena?

-Para nada.

-Bueno, dijo que su familia era muy amiga de los Auditore, pero que por algunas razones nos tuvimos que separar.

-¿Enserio?, no los recuerdo.

-Bueno, Sir Antonino dijo que tal vez yo muy pequeño para recordarlo ahora, creí que tal vez tú recordarías algo.

-Ahora que los mencionas, tal vez si me acuerde de algo.

-Dijo que esa no es la forma de encontrarnos de nuevo, así que esta noche, habrá una fiesta en su mansión y asistiremos.

-Me suena a manada.

-¿No piensas ir?-pregunto Ezio haciendo un mueca extraña.

-No lo sé…lo de las fiestas no se me da mucho.

-¡_Venga fratello_!, apuesto a que será divertido.

-Creí que estabas deprimido por…

El silencio se hiso en la gran sala, Ezio bajo la mirada ante el comentario de Federico, cosa que hiso que este se arrepintiera y le pasara un brazo por el hombro.

-_Mi dispiace_…

-No te preocupes Fede.-Ezio intento sonreír un poco.

-Pues…iré, solo porque tú lo harás.

-Grazie fratello, déjame ayudarte con eso.- Ezio ayudo a limpiar los restos de la copa, habían manchado la elegante alfombra que cubría el suelo con algo de vino.- Estas manchas no saldrán jamás Federico.

-Si mamá pregunta no tienes ni idea, ¿de acuerdo?- Federico codeo a Ezio.

-jeje de acuerdo.- Los muchachos siguieron limpiando hasta que sus padres llegaran para charlar.

Un caballo blanco llego a la gran mansión, estaba muy bien decorada por fuera y lleno de gente, los que parecían ser los sirvientes de la familia, al mirar a la izquierda se podía ver un hermoso lago artificial. A la derecha un hermoso campo de todo tipo de flores que soltaba un hermoso aroma que abrasaba los alrededores de la mansión Cassiatore.

El jinete del caballo, era el Sir antonino Cassiatore de Niro.

Sir Antonino entro a la gran mansión y paso por la enorme sala de fiesta, sé dirijo al jardín trasero, donde al salir a este se podía observar el gran laberinto que ahí se encontraba. Su esposa; Carmela, se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía un banca de mármol bajo un arco de guirnaldas adornado con flores, era un muy bonita mujer, tenía el pelo café claro hasta la espalda una diadema de perlas. Piel blanca y unos ojos color terqueza. Aparentaba unos 46 años. Se centraba leyendo un libro.

-oh…Evan no juegues con tierra, ensuciarás tus ropas-decía la mujer dirigiéndose al niño que se encontraba a unos metros de ella.

-¡Mira mama! ¡Papa ha llegado!-el niño alegre se dirijo al señor, era un niño muy tierno, sus ojos eran grandes y brillantes, de color terqueza igual que su madre, su cabello estaba algo largo y lo tenia de color café claro, y su carita estaba llena de pecas. Parecía tener unos 11 años.

- _ciao mio figlio_- Lo cargo y lo abrazo.- Mira nada mas como te has puesot las manos, ¿porque no has echo caso a tu madre?

-Lo siento padre...¿quieres ver los insectos que e encontrado?-pregunto feliz.

-Claro Evan...solo dejame hablar con tu madre.

-Si claro-El niño se fue saltando hacia la tierra de nuevo.

-¿ A donde fuiste Antonino?-pregunto carmela dandole un abrazo a su marido.

-Bueno, fui a ver a la familia Aditore.

-¿Enserio?, que alegria es tenerlos de nuevo cerca ¿no crees?

-Por supuesto, los invite a la fiesta de esta noche.

-Me parece una muy buena idea.

-El pequeño Ezio...no se acordo de nosostros.-dijo en un tono burlon.

-Entiendelo...era muy pequeño.

-Lo se.

-¡papa! Ven a ver.

-Ya voy hijo, tendre que ver sus insectos antes de que el los traiga hacia aca.

-De acuerdo- La señora rio tiernamente y beso la mejila de su hombre tirnamente.

Carmela Cassiatore cerro su libro y se dirijo acia el interior de su enorme casa. Paso igualmente por la sala de fiesta y se dirijio hacia las escaleras, paso por la habitacion de su hijo Evan y se paso por la habitacion de su hija, pero como vio que esta no se encontraba, se paso hasta el fondo del pasillo, ya que desde la ventana se veia el lago artificial brillar con el sol del atardecer.

Se sento en una banca que estaba cubierta por suave gamusa roja y decidio seguirleyendo. Escucho unos pasos suaves detras de ella y giro la vista.

-y dime...¿Te a gustado venecia?

-No me quejo-Dijo la voz ...

-Asi que iremos esta noche para revivir viejos tiempos como se dice...- Dijo Geovanni.

-Suena extraño padre...pero de todos modos ire-dijo Federico comiendo un manzana.

-Pero...como esque no puedo acordarme de ellos .-dijo Ezio tocandose las cienes.

-Tranquilo Hijo, suele pasar, pero ya conociendolos bien te iras acordando...ya veras.

-Ezio...te mortificas por tan poco.

-Cierra la boca Federico...

-Ya basta muchachos o tengo que...-la señora los tomo de la oreja

-Auch!-los chicos se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

-ya basta!

La señora les solto- y para la proxima pienselo antes de empezar.

-¿que hicimos? T.T

-Hay muchachos...

-Bueno..sera mejor que nos vallamos preparando para la noche-dijo geovanni.

-Me dare un baño...-federico subo las escaleras.

-Perdere el tiempo...Saldre un momentito ,ya vuelvo. -Ezio salio de su gran casa.

Camino por unos momentos, el clima era agradable y se limito a mirar le cielo anaranjado.

-Que hermoso...-Suspiro.-hermoso...como tu Cristina...-suspiro profundamente y sacudio la cabeza.

Subio sigilosamente hacia una torre, y se poso sobre un valcon, esos instintos asesinos que aun tenia bien valian la pena de vez en cuando, pues dejo de asesinar despues de que Crsitina murio.

Miro hacia un callejo alejado de las calles, pues algo llamo su atencion, al parcer estaban asaltando a una mujer.

Ezio se exalto y rapidamente bajo hacia el lugar para ayudar a la mujer.

-¡Oye!, ¡dejala en paz!

-El hombre que asaltaba a la mujer se giro a ver a Ezio y saco un cuchillo, al aprecer muy filoso.

-Maldita sea, gruño Ezio, pues no cargaba su navaja oculta.

El hombre se abalanzo contra Ezio y antes de que le clavara el cuchillo se detuvo o mas bien alguien lo detuvo.

-¿eh?-Ezio miro confuzo, de la boca del hombre salia sangre y tambien de su estomago, al parcer le habian clavado un cuchillo. El hombre callo al suelo y detras de el habia un silueta, cubierta por una capa negra.

-nunca mas...podras hacerle daño a otra mujer...-la voz era femenina y muy bonita, sonaba como campanillas tocando una cancion.

-¿q-quien eres? Ezio la miro.

La silueta miro rapidamente y escalo un pared,desapareciendo de inmediato.

-¡Oye!-pero ya era muy tarde, Ezio sacudio su cabeza...pero miro a la mujer sustada.

-Se encuentra bien señora?

-s-si...gracias

-Vayase y tenga cuidado.

-gracias-la mujer asustada salio corriendo del callejon.

-¿que ha pasado?...¿quien era?...-Ezio miro el cuerpo y lo arrastro hacia el oscuro fondo del callejon y salio de el, camino a su casa, se habi a manchado de algo de sangre y tenia que cambiarse, tambien, tenia que investigar sobre el asesino que andaba suelto.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les aya gustado...<strong>


End file.
